Ramon
Ramon (ラモン, Ramon) made his first appearance in The King of Fighters 2000 as a member of the year's Hero Team. His moves and attacks are inspired by Tiger Mask. He was created to appeal to the Latin American fanbase and has a fighting style primarily surrounding around body slams. In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the ninth fan favorite character with 121 votes. __TOC__ Story He is a famous Lucha Libre wrestler who is loved by his fans in the wrestling circle. He was approached by Vanessa, who requested in his cooperation with forming a team for The King of Fighters 2000 tournament. Feeling he could expand his horizons and competitive spirit further, he accepted to cooperate with her. Since then, he has a one-sided infatuation with Vanessa. After The King of Fighters 2000, he continues to team with Vanessa upon her request, often along with Seth. Apparantly he is on a break from being an agent during the events of The King of Fighters XIV as he stated to Clark Still in their pre-match conversation. Personality He is a very friendly guy that loves to play with children and flirt with girls. He seems to have an obsession for Vanessa and will often flirt with her. While his affections are sometimes discouraged, he nonetheless remains determined to woo her. During his fights, Ramon will often mock his opponents. Fighting Style Ramon is high-flyer luchador with a fighting style surrounding around body slams. He uses moves like the cross body, drop kicks, spinning heel kicks and a variety of slams. His desperation move, Tiger Spin, alludes to the anime character and real life professional wrestler, Tiger Mask. Music *'KD-0084' - The King of Fighters 2000, 2002 *'The Immortal Mirror of the Sun' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Secret Circumstance' - The King of Fighters XI *'Sky Blue' - The King of Fighters XIV * Undercover - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Voice Actors * Eiji Takemoto - The King of Fighters 2000~XI * Kiyoshi Katsunuma - The King of Fighters XIV Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave - unlockable *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *SNK Fighting AGE Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XIII - in the France stage and Arcade Story *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Art of Fighting Team and Kim Team stages *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Soiree Meira's Another Outfit-Variation E See also *Ramon/Quotes *Ramon/Gallery Trivia *His taunt is also based on Tiger Mask. The real life Tiger Mask taunted British wrestler, The Dynamite Kid in the exact same way during the first of their legendary series of matches. * The mask displayed in his KOF 2001 artwork is from the famous Mexican wrestler Blue Demon. * Behind the back of his XIV outfit read "Camino De La Tigre", it means "Way of the Tiger". Cards Sprites Gallery Kof-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 by Shinkiro Image:Ramon-2002.jpg|Ramon in The King of Fighters 2002. Image:Ramonxi.jpg|Ramon in The King of Fighters XI. Ramon-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. es:Ramon Category:Mexican Characters Category:Characters